


Another Loss

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [64]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

With a heavy heart, Alexander Waverly stepped into the room where his CEA had gathered all available Section 2 and Section 3 agents. As he looked around the assembled men and women, he saw the same look of sorrow and anger on each of their faces. He had no doubt he would see the same expression in the mirror.

As chief, the grim task which he was about to instigate fell squarely on his shoulders.

It was always difficult when an agent was lost, but death was somehow more preferable than the defection they all now had to deal with.


End file.
